Je t'aime moi non plus
by rockandlol
Summary: Kensi se décide enfin a avouer ses sentiments à Deeks, mais ce jour-là il n'est pas tout seul... Une dispute peut-elle tout changer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira, le style change un peu. Enfin bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après la journée passée à aider la femme de Sam, Kensi n'arrêtait pas de penser à Deeks. Au fait qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Pourquoi cette pensée ne la quittait pas. Elle réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce que représentait son partenaire. Cette nuit-là, Kensi dormit très mal. Puis presque un mois se passa. La jeune femme se décida enfin à aller parler à son partenaire. Kensi gara sa voiture devant l'appartement de son ami et sonna à la porte.

-Hey Kenz ! dit Deeks surpris.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, avoua la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et une femme brune, un peu typé, mit ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme :

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

Kensi soupira :

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Elle tourna les talons, mais Deeks l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends.

La femme le lâcha et fixa les deux partenaires.

-Laisse-moi, dit-elle sèchement en le faisant lâcher prise.

Elle partit à pas rapide sous la pluie. Deeks ne réfléchit pas, il ne lança même pas un regard à sa petite-amie.

-Kensi ! appela-t-il.

La jeune femme entra dans sa voiture, furieuse, blessée. Elle mit le contact mais au même moment un homme se mit devant sa voiture. C'était Deeks complètement trempé par la pluie battante. Il la fixait sans rien dire. Kensi klaxonna, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors elle fit vrombir le moteur, mais cela ne changea rien.

-Laisse-moi entrer ! cria-t-il.

Kensi fit avancer la voiture de quelques millimétrés. Deeks s'avança vers sa portière, il tapa un peu à la vitre, mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien savoir. Elle ne le regarda même pas puis démarra doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à Marty. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire. Deeks resta un petit moment sous la pluie, à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Kensi avait régit comme ça en voyant sa petite amie. Jamais elle n'avait réagi comme ça. Jamais. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui, Linda l'attendait.

-C'était qui cette femme ? Et pourquoi tu lui as couru après ?

Le jeune homme la regarda tristement alors qu'elle lui tendait une serviette.

-C'était Kensi.

-Oh la Kensi.

Cette phrase voulait tout dire. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Kensi. En fait oui, il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Kensi, qu'il tenait à elle, il ressentait même quelque chose de fort pour elle. Même s'il n'avait pas mis de mot dessus. Même s'il ne voulait pas mettre de mot dessus. Car si ses sentiments devenaient réels pour lui, qu'allait-il se passer entre eux ?

-Je te parle ! s'énerva Linda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Que tu te rendre compte que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Au lieu de te les cacher et de te faire du mal ! Et à elle aussi par la même occasion. Et moi, dit-elle plus doucement.

-Désolé, avoua-t-il tristement. C'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Je sais. Mais tu parles tout le temps d'elle. Alors au lieu d'essayer de l'oublier en sortant avec d'autres femmes qui lui ressemble, vas la voir et arrange ça.

-Elle va me tuer.

-Prends des risques Marty. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, fonce.

Linda lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de l'appartement, laissant le lieutenant Deeks seul face à ses pensées.

Kensi ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Deeks s'éloigner dans son rétroviseur. Il avait voulu lui parler, mais il lui avait fait trop mal. Pendant ces trois ans passés ensemble, leur « truc » avait évolué. Kensi s'était même rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle avait même remarquée que c'était réciproque, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il avec une autre qu'elle ? Une autre qui lui ressemble ? Ses sentiments lui faisaient peur, mais elle avait enfin décidé d'en parler avec lui. Mais maintenant ? Kensi roula, et roula, elle voulait arrêter de penser à lui, mais la moindre petite chose le ramenait à ses pensées. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Puis elle stoppa sa voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant la maison de sa mère. Kensi frappa à la porte et quand sa mère la découvrit en pleure, elle la serra fort :

-Kensi ? Ma chérie que s'est-il passé ?

Julia l'emmena s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Kensi parle-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je veux plus jamais aimer ! lâcha-t-elle soudain à sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Marty, articula-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Oui.

-Oh, calme-toi s'il te plaît et raconte-moi tout.

Elle renifla un peu plus et essaya de se calmer, mais c'était dur. Marty Deeks, qui lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle et de ne jamais lui faire du mal, venait de lui en faire. C'était même très douloureux.

-Je voulais lui parler et il était avec une autre.

Julia la prit dans ses bras. Elle écouta attentivement sa fille. Après son explication Julia analysa la situation.

-Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer et après tu pourras le juger.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le voir de toute ma vie !

-Ça va être dur ma chérie, tu travailles avec lui.

-Je peux pas ça fait trop mal.

-Je sais.

Julia la consola comme elle put. Mais Kensi était inconsolable. Oui elle aimait Marty Deeks, mais maintenant elle le détestait pour lui avoir fait du mal, pour le fait de l'aimer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rencontrer un homme simple, avec qui tout serait simple. Et si ça venait d'elle ?

Kensi se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans le canapé. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et remarqua les dix appels manqués de Deeks ainsi que tous ses messages. Elle prit la décision d'appeler Hetty pour qu'elle lui accorde une journée de congé.

-S'il vous plait Hetty.

-Mais il me faut un motif valable, vous le savez bien.

-Je…

Des larmes incontrôlables virent couler sur ses joues.

-Tout va bien ? interrogea Hetty inquiète.

-Non, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

-Très bien. Mais ne restez pas seule.

-Merci Hetty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore merci pour vos supers reviews, je les adore ! A la semaine prochaine. Je pense que je vais faire une fic sur la fin de la saison 4… Je ne m'en remets toujours pas !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les garçons furent surpris de ne pas voir Kensi. Alors Callen interrogea l'agent de liaison :

-Où est Kensi ?

-Je… Je sais pas, dit-il en repensant à hier.

Sam et G le regardèrent l'air suspect et allèrent en direction du bureau de la directrice. Elle savait tout ce qui se passait ici, même ce qu'elle n'était pas censé savoir ! Mais Hetty ne leur apprit rien. Juste que Mademoiselle Blye avait demandé des jours de congés.

En revenant vers les bureaux, les garçons regardèrent Deeks.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Sam.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, j'arrive même pas à la joindre.

Les deux agents ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Ils iraient voir Kensi eux même pour lui demander.

Le soir venu, et ayant passé la journée avec un Deeks plus que silencieux, Sam et G allèrent voir Kensi chez elle, mais elle n'y était pas. Kensi ne répondait même pas à son portable. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Kensi resta chez sa mère trois jours. Elle essaya de passer à autre chose. Mais surtout de se faire à l'idée qu'elle devrait travailler avec lui. Il va falloir faire semblant que tout va bien, car elle en était sûr, Deeks n'aurait jamais rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Elle appréhendait ce retour. En aucun cas elle n'expliquerait son absence. Garée devant les locaux du NCIS, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Malheureusement pour elle, Nell la rejoint. Oui Nell était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne savait pas pour ses sentiments pour Deeks et encore moins la raison de son absence.

-Hey Kensi, tu m'as manquée ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Et puis tu n'as même pas répondu à mes messages !

Kensi la regarda, un sourire crispé apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais avec de la famille. Ils ont débarqués et j'avais vraiment besoin de ça.

-Mais tu aurais pu me répondre.

-Je suis là maintenant !

Ouf, Nell n'en demanda pas plus. Mais les autres n'en feront pas autant. G, Sam et Hetty allaient faire en sorte de savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Peut-être même qu'ils savaient déjà. De toute façon elle le verra rapidement. Si Sam ou Callen savaient que Deeks lui avait fait du mal, il sera dans un sal état.

Mais quand elle arriva près de son bureau, il n'en était rien. Deeks la regarda, le visage fermé. Sam et G se précipitèrent vers elle :

-Et bah alors tu étais où ?

-De la famille a débarqué et ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'ai avait pas vu.

Grâce au Dieu du NCIS, Eric les siffla, une affaire, elle était sauvée des questions de l'équipe. Mais d'un autre côté, elle va devoir passer la journée avec Deeks. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle souffla intérieurement pour se donner du courage, car oui elle allait en avoir besoin. Eric et Nell les briefa, mais Kensi n'écoutait pas, trop concentrée sur l'étape suivante. G les envoya prendre des informations à la morgue.

Enfin seuls sur le parking, Deeks lui adressa la parole :

-Hey, Kensi…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que l'on parle de quoi que ce soit. Tu as bien compris ?

-Même pas de l'enquête ?

Oui Marty utilisait l'humour pour se défendre. Et Kensi ne put se retenir. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces dans les côtes. Le jeune homme tomba par terre sous l'effet de la violence, le souffle coupé. Kensi le contourna et monta dans la voiture.

Marty prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Les choses seraient difficiles à réparer. Il monta donc en silence, sans même lui adressé un regard et prirent la direction de la morgue. Rose leurs expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait appris de l'autopsie, mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait.

-Hey, je vous parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

-Euh désolé, dit Deeks. Merci Rose.

Il sortit, Rose jeta un œil à Kensi, mais la jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître du malaise qu'il y avait entre eux.

La journée fut longue pour les deux coéquipiers. Alors quand Hetty leur donna l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux, ils furent soulagés. Sans même un mot Kensi sortit le plus vite possible de l'hacienda.

-Franchement c'est quoi le problème ? demanda G.

-J'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dis de la journée.

-Ouais et toi tu n'es pas mieux depuis trois jours, fit remarquer Sam.

Deeks était devant le fait accompli, mais s'il disait la vérité, il serait tout de suite tué sur place. Mais vu ce qu'il venait de perdre, peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution. Alors une idée lui vint en tête :

-Ma copine vient de me larguer.

Les agents sénior sourirent. Super, cette excuse, quoique vrai, avait marché. Il partit donc à son tour pour aller surfer. Ça l'a toujours aidé, alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à arranger les choses avec Kensi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite de leur aventure ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et bon week-end et toujours merci pour vos super reviews !**

* * *

Deeks ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kensi et ses côtes lui faisaient vraiment mal ! Alors il décida d'aller au NCIS et de s'entrainer. Frapper dans un sac de sable peut faire du bien. Même si ce n'est que sur le moment.

Quand G et Sam arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir Deeks. Ce type arrivait toujours à la dernière minute, en tout cas il n'arrivait jamais en avance.

-Tu es tombé du lit où quoi ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas ?

-Kensi t'inquiète ?

-Ouais.

-Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

-Pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

Sam attrapa le sac de sable pour attirer l'attention de Deeks.

-Kensi nous parle comme si ces trois jours n'avaient pas existés, mais toi. Toi elle ne t'adresse presque plus la parole. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien !

-Menteur, renchéri G.

-C'est pas de ma faute si Kensi ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, alors foutez moi la paix avec ça. De toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Au contraire. Tu bosse avec elle je te rappel et si vous ne communiquez plus, où pire, que vous ne vous faite plus confiance, toute l'équipe est concernée.

Deeks ne savait que répondre. Il baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachés ? en conclu Sam.

-Foutez-moi la paix, dit Deeks énervé.

Sam et G se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, allaient faire parler l'un ou l'autre. Et il s'avérait que Deeks était à leur merci. Alors Sam l'attrapa par le poignet et G le frappa doucement derrière les genoux pour qu'il s'agenouille.

-Merde, les gars, lâchez-moi, se débâtit Deeks.

-Kensi ne nous parlera jamais, alors il n'y a plus que toi.

Mais la position que Deeks avait était très inconfortable pour lui. Ses côtes lui faisaient vraiment mal et Sam tirait sur son bras. L'ex navy seals le remarqua au visage du jeune lieutenant :

-Deeks ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Lâche-moi, lui répondit-il méchamment.

-On veut juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kensi.

-Pourquoi tu respires comme ça ? demanda G.

Deeks serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à eux. Mais au moins il gagnait du temps.

-Regarde son torse, ordonna Sam.

Mais Marty ne se laissa pas faire. Il profita que G l'ai lâché pour se débattre de plus en plus. Malheureusement Sam savait comment se servir de sa force pour maitriser quelqu'un.

-Arrête, on ne veut pas te faire mal, précisa Sam.

-Alors lâchez-moi.

Trop tard. G avait réussi à soulever le T-shirt de Deeks et aperçurent le bleu énorme sur ses côtes.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-En surfant hier.

-Mouais, dit G septique. Tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il à Deeks en lui montrant une marque bien précise au milieu de son hématome. Ça c'est la trace d'un poing et à mon avis c'est celui de Kensi.

-Elle n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte, ajouta Sam.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour avoir droit à sa colère ?

Deeks était par terre, maintenant libre de ses mouvements, mais il ne bougea pas. Comme écrasé par la question. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car ils devaient déjà reprendre le travail.

Kensi voyait que Deeks souffrait, mais il l'avait bien mérité. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, sauf pour parler de l'enquête. Hetty leur demanda de se changer pour infiltrer un labo militaire. Kensi partit dans la cabine pour se changer mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à Deeks. Il était en train de mettre sa chemise. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Ce bleu si énorme. Pourquoi était-il si énorme. C'était de sa faute, mais il l'avait mérité, alors pourquoi s'en voulait-elle autant. Puis soudain elle se dit qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à passer à autre chose.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé si fort, dit-elle de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Je marque rapidement c'est rien. J'ai même pas mal.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il mentait.

Plus tard dans le labo où Eric les avait faits entré très facilement, Deeks et Kensi cherchaient des preuves. Ils étaient en train de retourner le petit bureau d'un homme suspecté d'avoir empoisonné plusieurs marines qui travaillaient avec lui.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose, intervint Deeks.

Kensi se tourna vers lui et le regarda tendre le bras pour attraper quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas d'où elle était. Mais Deeks gémit et arrêta son mouvement en tenant ses côtes.

-Deeks ?

-C'est rien.

-C'est ça !

Et le jeune homme retenta son mouvement et attrapa cette fois une petite boîte pas plus grande qu'une boîte de DVD. Mais il devint très pâle et s'assit par terre.

-Je t'ai vraiment fait mal à ce point ?

-Nan, dit-il en essayant de respirer correctement. Je te l'ai dis-je marque vite.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu aies mal comme ça.

Kensi posa à peine sa main sur les côtes de son partenaire que celui-ci protesta.

-C'est cassé ?

-Y a des chances.

-Deeks ! Je suis désolée. Je..

-Hey, arrête, mes côtes ressemble à un gruyère, alors dès que je reçois un coup un peu fort ça y est y a des dégâts. C'est pas ta faute.

Kensi l'aida à se lever, il fallait vraiment partir d'ici.

Leur preuve enfin entre les mains d'Eric et Nell, ils allaient pouvoir se reposer. L'agent du NCIS ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, d'un côté elle était inquiète et coupable d'avoir cassée les côtes de Deeks, mais d'un autre côté, elle lui en voulait encre trop pour aller vers lui. Cet homme … Nell vint la voir avec des informations concernant les fichiers qu'ils venaient de rapporter du labo. Mais en voyant son amie triturer un pauvre crayon, Nell se stoppa :

-Ok Kensi, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est ça. Ce soir chez moi. Je n'accepterai aucun refus.

En partant du NCIS, Kensi regarda Deeks monter dans sa voiture et partir. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le labo, et Kensi ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Peu importait, Nell l'attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici une petite discision entre fille, je commence déjà à bosser sur la suite de search and rescue ! Alors bonne lecture et toujours merci pour vos adorable reviews !**

* * *

Kensi et Nell était assissent sur le canapé. La pièce était calme, après avoir servi son amie, Nell entra dans le vif du sujet :

-Alors je t'écoute, pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Deeks ?

-C'est pas vrai, je lui parle toujours.

-Kensi, arrête, je te connais suffisamment pour voir que ça ne va pas entre vous. Avant vous vous chamailliez, vous vous souriez, y avait même des regards complices entre vous. Alors ?

-Nell…

-Kensi, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je suis là pour ce genre de chose.

Kensi la regarda intriguée.

-Pour les peines de cœur ! Que s'est-il passé entre toi et lui ?

-Rien. Et il n'y a rien entre nous.

Nell souleva un sourcil lourd de sens.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, tout le monde a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Vous êtes de plus en plus proche, vous flirtez de plus en plus et depuis quatre jours plus rien ! Je ne suis pas idiote.

Kensi réfléchit, oui son amie avait deviné, et surement tout le NCIS devait l'avoir deviné aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de son partenaire. Le règlement l'interdit, alors c'était mieux comme ça. Puis elle se décida enfin :

-Je t'explique tout à condition que tu gardes ça pour toi.

-D'accord, je te le promets.

-Même si Hetty te menace avec son coupe papier ?

-Jurée !

-Bon, ok. Deeks et moi, enfin comment dire. Il se passe un truc entre nous depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, ni même m'en rendre compte, mais je suis amoureuse de lui.

Nell afficha un sourire radieux.

-C'est génial !

-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, on bosse ensemble, ce n'est pas compatible.

-Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

-Justement j'y viens. Depuis la dernière affaire avec Michelle, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou partenaire, je ne veux pas qu'une relation gâche ce qu'on a.

-Mais c'est le cas !

-Nell ! Il y a quatre jours, je me suis décidée à aller lui en parler. J'étais vraiment perdue avec mes sentiments pour lui, et je sais que c'est la même chose pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller le voir. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et Nell la serra dans ses bras :

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Il était avec une autre, en plus qui me ressemblait !

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Il essaie surement de comprendre à sa manière où il en est avec toi.

-En sortant avec une fille qui me ressemble !

-Pas faux, mais c'est un mec, ils ne sont pas comme nous ! Regarde, j'ai embrassée Eric à Noël et il n'a toujours pas fait le premier pas.

-Attends, tu as embrassé Eric et tu ne m'a rien dis !

Nell lui fit un grand sourire.

-On parlera de moi plus tard, continu !

-Ok, mais on parlera vraiment de ça après.

-Bon raconte-moi, tu es allée chez lui et tu as vu cette fille.

-Je savais pas quoi pensée, j'avais envie de le frapper, de toute mes force.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

-Pas à ce moment.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je lui ai cassée une cote au moins.

Nell la fixa avec de gros yeux :

-Je veux bien comprendre que de le voir avec une autre fille t'as fait du mal, mais pas à ce point ! Bon et après tu es parti ?

-Oui, il a essayé de me retenir, mais j'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture. Et il m'a suivi. J'ai même avancée un peu pour qu'il se pousse mais il est resté planté là sous la pluie à me fixer.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose.

-Je ne l'entendais pas vraiment dans la voiture mais je suppose qu'il voulait s'expliquer.

-Franchement vous êtes nuls ! Aucun de vous deux ne fait d'effort. Vous vous aimez et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous ignorez au lieu de parler ! Peut-être qu'il t'a fait du mal en sortant avec cette fille, mais aucun de vous ne connais exactement les sentiments de l'autre ! commença à s'énerver Nell.

-Et toi c'est la même chose avec Eric !

-Surement, mais là on parle de toi et Deeks. Alors bouge tes fesses de ce canapé et va le voir !

-Je peux pas. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais me faire de mal et là….

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait Kensi. Cette homme t'aime, mets-toi ça bien dans la tête ! Tu l'as laissé entrer et percer ta carapace alors, laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer. Il le mérite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture ! **

Deeks s'allongea douloureusement sur son lit. Les côtes cassées, il en avait l'habitude, c'était le sport favori de son père. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête quand il entendit frapper.

-Fais chier. Y a personne, cria-t-il.

-Deeks ouvre où Sam défonce ta porte !

Marty se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-Je te rappel qu'on n'a pas fini notre conversation !

Sam et G s'assirent confortablement dans le canapé près de Monty qui installa sa tête sur les jambes de Sam.

-Alors pourquoi Kensi t'as éclatée les côtes ? interrogea G.

-C'est entre elle et moi.

-Sauf que toute l'équipe pâtit de vos problèmes.

Deeks savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de garder le silence.

-Tu sais que Kensi est comme notre sœur ? demanda Sam.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, on veut juste que tu te souviennes qu'on veut la protéger.

-Des types comme moi ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu lui as fait.

-Rien j'ai rien fais, je… Kensi ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, je lui ai laissé ses chances et elle ne les a pas prises.

-Tu peux être plus clair.

Marty porta son regard vers Sam, puis G.

-Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Kensi.

Même si les deux agents s'en doutaient, ils eurent un choc en l'entendant.

-Wow, sourit G, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Kensi t'a frappé parce que tu étais trop lourd ?

-Non. Parce que je lui ai fait du mal.

-Explique, se raidit Sam.

-On a jamais parlé de ça, elle a jamais voulu en parler.

-Et ça t'arrangeais bien ?

-Ouais. Mais quand j'ai vraiment compris mes sentiments pour elle, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre nous, je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, dit-il presque tristement.

-Tu sais comment est Kensi, elle a peur de ses sentiments.

Deeks soupira.

-Connaissant Kensi, j'ai essayé d'oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose.

-Mais t'as pas réussi ?

-Non, même en sortant avec une autre fille, je pensais toujours à elle.

-Et après ? demanda G. On veut connaître toute l'histoire Deeks.

-Elle est venue ici. Il y a quatre jours, annonça-t-il après un long silence.

-Et elle a vu ta copine.

Marty acquiesça.

-Elle est sorti en courant et j'ai essayé de la rattrapé mais elle n'a jamais voulu me parler.

-Et comme ça lui avait fait mal, elle t'a défoncé les côtes.

-Ouais, dit-il simplement en mettant une main contre celles-ci.

-Faut que tu arrange ça, conseilla Sam.

-Ah et comment ? J'ai essayé de lui parler, et tu elle m'a pété les côtes !

-Alors c'est quoi ta solution ? Tu vas juste passer à autre chose ?

Deeks fixa Sam :

-Ouais ça me parait pas mal.

-Et si tu n'y arrive pas ? Je te rappel que tu bosse avec elle, lui indiqua G.

-Merci, je suis au courant ! Si je n'y arrive pas je repartirai bosser avec la police.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta G.

-Je vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu es un membre de la famille, au même titre que Kensi, répondit G.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre, il ne pensait pas que G et Sam le considérait comme tel.

-Et de toute façon vous souffrez tous les deux de cette stupide dispute. Tu devrais aller lui parler, conseilla Sam.

Mais Marty ne bougea pas, alors les deux agents décidèrent de prendre les choses en mains.

-Sam emmène le au hangar à bateau, je me charge de Kensi.

-Quoi ? Non, Vous…

-La ferme Deeks, on essaie de vous aider ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de l'équipe. Le reste c'est vous qui gérés.

Sam se leva et attrapa le bras de Deeks.

-C'est bon, soupira ce dernier.

Quant à G, il appela Kensi en prétextant une urgence. La jeune femme marcha et conduisit le plus vite possible jusqu'au hangar à bateau, accompagnée de Nell.

Toute l'équipe et Nell se retrouvèrent donc au hangar à bateau. Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent fixement.

-Vous avez passés l'âge de ne pas vous adressés la parole, commença G.

-Ok, je m'en vais, annonça Kensi.

Mais Sam lui barra le passage :

-Vous allez vous assoir tous les deux et discuter de tout ça. Ça ne peut plus durer. Vous vous faites souffrir, alors arrangez ça et vite.

-Oh et on fera en sorte que vous ne sortiez pas, précisa Callen.

Alors Sam, G et Nell sortirent laissant Kensi et Deeks seuls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos super reviews ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes les deux partenaires se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Kensi rompit le silence :

-Ça va tes côtes ?

-A peu près, mentit Deeks.

-Je sais que tu me mens, sourit Kensi.

-T'es la seule personne au monde qui vois quand je mens.

-Comme tu es la seule personne au monde qui sais quand je ne vais pas bien.

Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages.

-Je crois qu'ils ont raison, commença Deeks. Il faut qu'on arrange ça, je ne veux pas être fâché avec toi.

-Moi non plus.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire du mal, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Je sais.

-Comme tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal ?

-Oui. J'ai surement mal réagit, mais….

Sa voix se déchira. Alors Marty s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne :

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain avec moi et j'ai voulu essayer d'oublier tout ça. J'ai voulu oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

-J'étais venu pour te parler de ça.

-Je l'ai compris à ta réaction en voyant Linda.

-Tu sors toujours avec elle ?

-Non, elle est partit en me disant que je devrais faire le premier pas.

-Ce n'est pas un mauvais conseil.

-Je ne veux pas te bousculer Kensi, je sais que tu as du mal avec les hommes, et je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout entre nous.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout. Mais on est arrivé à un point qu'on ne peut plus l'ignorer.

-Je sais.

Le silence reprit ses droits, Kensi fixait les yeux bleus de Marty.

-Si on avance dans cette direction, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça marchera, dit soudainement Deeks.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Sache que je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal.

-Mais si on fait ça, alors que va-t-il se passé pour nous ? Je veux dire au NCIS, je ne veux pas d'autre partenaire.

-On peut faire les deux !

-Je ne crois pas.

-Alors on verra ! Essayons d'abord de savoir comment ça se passera entre nous et si vraiment ça marche et que je ne peux plus être ton coéquipier je retournerai bosser pour la police.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux comme partenaire.

-Hetty pourra surement nous aider. Kensi regarde-moi, tout ira bien, tu verras.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda Deeks.

-Non et toi ?

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Marty lui sortit son plus beau sourire. Une discussion silencieuse s'engagea, faite de regard lourd de sens pour eux. Puis Deeks s'approcha un peu plus de Kensi qui le laissa faire. Attendant sa réaction pour ne pas la brusquer, il comprit qu'il venait d'obtenir son autorisation quand elle s'avança vers lui. Alors c'est à ce moment qu'il lia ses lèvres aux siennes. Doucement et tendrement, leur baiser s'interrompit. Kensi posa son front contre celui de son amant et lui sourit toute en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis leur premier baiser. Cette fois-ci il était bien réel. Entendant le craquement du bois, ils comprirent vite que leurs amis venaient au nouvelle.

-On s'inquiétait, dit Sam.

-On vous trouvez long ! Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, sourit Nell.

-Et il fallait vraiment vous arrêtez avant que vous n'alliez plus loin ! finit Sam.

-Vous croyez qu'Hetty sera d'accord ? demanda Kensi.

-Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ? interrogea Sam.

-Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire équipe si on est ensemble, répondit Kensi.

-Donc c'est officiel ? voulu savoir G.

-Oui, précisa Deeks. Répond-lui.

-Franchement je ne sais pas, mais Hetty ne voudra jamais perdre l'un de vous et encore moins vous séparer.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, se manifesta une voix.

Henrietta Lange entra dans le hangar à bateau, oui la petite femme savait tout.

-Vous avez tout entendu, s'inquiéta Deeks ?

-Non, je suis arrivée un peu après l'entrée de vos amis. Et pour répondre à votre question mademoiselle Blye, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Tous sourièrent.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur Deeks, personne ne mérite d'être seul. De toute façon vos sentiments ne datent pas d'hier, et votre duo a toujours fonctionné. Je n'imposerai qu'une condition.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Hetty, dit Deeks.

-Restez discret au NCIS.

Le soir, Kensi s'endormi dans les bras de Deeks, oui elle aimait cet homme et elle avait hâte d'avancer avec lui, lui qui l'aimait.


End file.
